Perfect
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: Klaine in still in high school. Finchel will be there too. ONE SHOT


**Warning! Author's note first.**

**It's rated T for a couple of reasons. So I tried writing a make out scene and this is how far I got. It's really not easy. I was smiling like an idiot the whole time. I at least tried writing something. Don't worry there's no sex, just make out. So yeah, enjoy the first chapter. Anyway, again sorry for my flaws. I love every one of you who take the effort of reading my story so thank you! I'm gonna shut up now before you fall asleep. **

**I do not own Glee or anything related. **

* * *

Kurt was studying for his finals and for some reason he just couldn't concentrate. Maybe it had something to do with the boy who was sitting in front of him. Kurt had asked him to come over so they could study together. Kurt took every opportunity that would lead to spending time with Blaine

"You're staring." Blaine said. Kurt snapped out of his daydream and got a slight blush on his cheeks. "No, I'm not." He answered a bit annoyed because he was caught in action. "It's creepy." Blaine answered. Kurt gave him his best bitch look. He loved Blaine of course with whole his heart and it was not creepy when you were staring at your loved one. "It's romantic."

Blaine looked up from his book and when their eyes met. Kurt had to admit how good it felt to be in love. "Do you love me?" Kurt asked Blaine, he just needed to know that he had truly meant it. Blaine had said the words when he had come back from his Nationals performance in New York, but it took Kurt by surprise and he wasn't sure if Blaine meant it.

"I do, Kurt. I love you with whole my heart." Blaine could be such a dork sometimes. But he had to admit that he admired that about his boyfriend. Just the fact that Blaine could be so hopelessly romantic sometimes, without even realizing it, made his heart melt. "Do you? I mean do you love me?" Blaine was really clueless. He always had been. Kurt had been in love with Blaine for months. Back then it had all seemed so hopeless but now, it was a whole different case. "I'm hopelessly devoted to you, Blaine. Yeah of course I love you!"

They shared a lovely look and Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips. Kurt was about to pull back when Blaine grabbed him closer. They laid down on Kurt's bed. Blaine caressed his boyfriend's hair softly as they deepened the kiss. After a few minutes making out they heard someone climb up the stairs. It couldn't be Burt, because he would be at the garage all day and Carole was out with some of her friends. Damn Finn. Why was he always home at the wrong time? Kurt stood from the bed and peeked around the door of his bedroom. Only to see not only Finn but Rachel as well. They were clearly up to something.

Kurt closed his bedroom door. He had a plan to get them out of the house but Blaine would have to cooperate. "It's just Finchel." He filled him in as he sat back on the bed. Blaine took his hand. "Do you want to study some more, since they're home there's not much to do otherwise." Kurt was absolutely not in the mood to go back to studying. "No Blaine, honey, we're not going to let them get it on while we're here stuck studying. Will you help me with something? I have the perfect idea to get them out of the house."

Blaine carried his guitar everywhere and sometime it could be really annoying, but in desperate times, like this one, it could come in really handy. "Grab your guitar; we're going to sing them a song." Blaine looked at him confused but took his guitar and Kurt signed for him to follow him to the hallway. "You're going to play 'Perfect' and we're going to sing it. You'll see what happens. Just let me do all the talking." Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine had no clue what Kurt was referring to but did as he asked. He played the chords of the song and Kurt took on the first verse. Blaine was about to join in for the chorus as Rachel stormed out of Finn's bedroom. Finn tiptoed behind her looking slightly embarrassed. Rachel's hair was messed up and you could clearly notice what they had been doing the past couple of minutes. "Finn! You said nobody would be home!" Kurt and Blaine had abruptly stopped singing and giggled a little. Blaine gave Kurt a glance. What was he up to? "What are you guys doing here anyway? And why were you two singing a song, I mean in the hallway?"

Rachel looked upset and felt a little uncomfortable. She stepped closer to Finn and he putted an arm around her. "Oh nothing Rachel, we were just practicing, the acoustic on the hallway is way better and we weren't expecting anybody to be home." Kurt said innocently. Now Blaine started to get it, but he still didn't know how Kurt would get them out of the house. "And why were you practicing? Do we have a special weekend assignment from mister Shue? You know I have been practicing all morning I could do any song at anytime." She said very full of herself. "No you got me all wrong." Kurt explained. "We signed up for this sing off tonight at Breadstix and the winner can, as some sort of a price, perform a song once a week there." Oh so that was Kurt's plan.

Kurt smiled at her and Rachel immediately turned to grab her bag. "Sorry Finn, I have to go practice, I never miss out on a chance to perform. Do you want to help me? I could use a good duet partner. But we have to go to my house, I have the perfect song there." That exactly there, was were Kurt was aiming for. "Oh okay, but can we go back to making out after?" Rachel blushed and nodded at her boyfriend. She grabbed Finn's hand and leaded him to the front door. When Kurt and Blaine finally heard a car start, they knew they were alone once more. Kurt knew he would be in so much trouble when Rachel found out that there wasn't exactly a competition, but at this moment, it was all worth it.

"So that was your plan, that was so hot." Blaine grabbed Kurt and before he knew it they were back in the bedroom. Kurt's body suppressed between Blaine and the door. Kurt folded his arms around Blaine's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Meanwhile Blaine was rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. As he started kissing Kurt's neck, he murmured. "I love you,… all of you." Kurt took charge and pushed Blaine on the bed. "Maybe we shouldn't plan our make out sessions anymore." Kurt said before attacking Blaine's mouth again. He knew if he didn't stop now, it would be too late. Kurt tried to pull away but Blaine clearly had other plans. He turned Kurt over so he was on top and gently started pulling on the hem of his t-shirt. "You are really wearing too much layers." Blaine said and tried to pull Kurt's shirt over his head. They were both really turned on so Kurt allowed him to take of his shirt and started working on the one Blaine was wearing. When their torso's where both naked, they took a minute to admire each other. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest as they pulled each other in for another heated kiss. Blaine started kissing his neck again and as he reached the spot behind Kurt's ear he moaned loud. Wow Blaine really did know Kurt's weak spots. Kurt would probably have a hickey later, but right now, he really didn't care, he could cover it up with one of his new scarves. Blaine slowly worked his way down, kissing every spot that made Kurt crazy.

Blaine just started unzipping his pants as Kurt heard the front door open. "Kurt I came home early! Can you come and help me with dinner, I want to surprise Carole. Oh and Blaine if you want, you can stay for dinner too." They looked at each other in shock quickly putting on their shirts again. "Uh.. thanks mister Hummel." Blaine stuttered. "No problem kiddo. And guy's, door open!" Kurt stood and opened the door before his father would come upstairs. "I guess we're going back to studying than?" Blaine had a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked at Kurt. "Oh no, you're going to help me make dinner." Kurt reached out his hand and Blaine gladly took it.

Walking downstairs, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear: "Maybe we should study at your place tomorrow, aren't your parents in Belgium for the week?" Immediately noticing the lust in Kurt's eyes, Blaine answered. "Yeah they're gone, you should really come over." Burt was sitting in the living room, grinning at himself, because there would be no way Kurt was going to leave the house tomorrow.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, it means a big deal to me. Love you all! xoxo**


End file.
